I Love you too much!
by Chicken Pox Fox
Summary: The rain was pouring hard and it showed no signs of stopping much to a blond’s dismay. “This is all you’re fault, teme!” Shouted a frustrated Naruto as he ran for shelter under a big tree.
1. Rain, and Kisses

Title: "I Love You Soo Much"

Rating: M

Genre: Romance, Drama

Chicken Pox Fox

* * *

**Chapter 1 "Rain, and Kisses"**

* * *

The rain was pouring hard and it showed no signs of stopping much to a blond's dismay. "This is all you're fault, _teme_!" Shouted a frustrated Naruto as he ran for shelter under a big tree. Said 'teme' followed calmly trying to ignore the blond's constant yelling that seemed louder than the thunder that boomed in the sky above them. 

_Who dropped the scroll in the first place?_ Sasuke thought to himself angrily as he leaned on the tree making sure he was on the opposite side of the tree- away from the _dobe_. "And I'm so hungry too!!" yelled Naruto as he dropped down on the damp ground to take a seat. Crossing his arms in front of his chest and cursing out loud enough for Sasuke to hear. Naruto looked up at the sky as the storm started to get stronger. Thankfully the thunder and lighting was not as frequent as he expected it to be.

It was quiet for a while. Neither Sasuke nor Naruto spoke a word. They just calmly listened to the sound the rain made as it landed on the ground they stood on or in Naruto's case... sat on. Well that was until a droplet of rain dropped right on top of Naruto's nose, "Teme!! You're paying for my ramen when we get back to Konoha!!"

Sasuke wanted to bang the blond's head against the tree for being so loud and annoying but instead chose to say, "Shut up, _usuratonkachi!_". This just made the blond yell a string of curses at him; which made him wonder why Naruto was so _violent_ lately. The blond jumped up and ran over to Sasuke's side grabbing him by the collar and pulling him close to himself so that their faces where only a few centimeters apart. "_**Teme! **_Stop calling me that!!" the blond ninja yelled his eyes glazed with fury. Sasuke slapped Naruto's hands away glaring at him just like he always does. "What the fuck is your problem?" Sasuke asked a frown on his lips.

The blond felt anger over take his senses and he launched a punch at Sasuke missing and hitting the tree behind the Uchiha. The latter who had dodged was now behind Naruto. And he was not very happy. "Oi! **Dobe**, answer my question!" Sasuke snapped resisting the urge to beat up his teammate. The said 'dobe' turned around to try and give Sasuke an upper-cut but he missed making him growl in frustration. "I'm so fucking hungry!! And you keep calling me 'dobe' and 'usuratonkachi'!!" the blond answered and suddenly holding his stomach as it gave out a growl of it's own.

"And that's the reason why you're attacking me, _**usuratonkachi**_!?" asked Sasuke his hands turning into fists as he looked at the hungry ninja in front of him. "Then why don't you just go home now in this hell of a storm!" continued Sasuke his glare intensifying. The blond looked at him and frowned, "Fine, teme!" yelled Naruto as he ran the long distance home, "Good bye, asshole!"

_Don't blame me if you get sick, dobe._

* * *

The day after, Kakashi called Sasuke to meet him in front of Naruto's house. And even if the Uchiha didn't want to go he found himself walking against his will to Naruto's house a few minutes later. The storm was gone now but the streets where still wet because of it. 

Every step Sasuke took made the ground squish and sometimes mud would enter his sandals. Whatever Kakashi had to say better be worth the trouble but Sasuke doubted it was. Especially since it included going to that dobe's house.

_Don't tell me he got sick, that __**usuratonkachi!**_

* * *

"Naruto's sick" informed Kakashi when Sasuke arrived in front of Naruto's house- or more likely outside of Naruto's apartment. This information just made Sasuke roll his eyes; it was to be expected. After all Naruto did run for miles in that storm. "So?" Sasuke asked not really seeing the point to the whole thing. Or more likely he was avoiding the scary fact that Kakashi wanted him to take care of that _baka_. 

_I am __**not**__ going to take care of that__**, dobe**_

"Sasuke take care of Naruto"

_To hell with you!_

Sasuke glared at his sensei, "Why can't Sakura do it?" Sasuke asked trying to sound as calm as possible. Kakashi merely smiled; Sasuke couldn't see it but he could sure sense it. Hearing no answer Sasuke muttered a curse crossing his arms over his chest. "That **baka **could take care of himself!" snapped Sasuke clearly refusing. Kakashi chuckled making Sasuke frown –not that he was not already frowning- "He can't even get out of his bed!" Kakashi chuckled. "And Sakura's on a mission. And I have something I have to do." And with that Kakashi 'poofed' out of sight.

* * *

With a heavy sigh, and a few colorful curses, Sasuke knocked heavily on the door opening it as he heard the dobe's voice ask who it was. 

And just as soon as he stepped inside a pillow met his face then landed on the floor with a small plop. "What the hell, teme?! I asked who it was! And you just enter!?!" yelled Naruto making Sasuke wonder if he really was sick. Well sure Naruto was still in the bed in his night clothes but that didn't mean he was sick. "**Get out**!!" yelled Naruto, as he tried to get out of the bed so he can shove Sasuke out. Which he didn't because he couldn't even sit up with out falling back down.

"Believe me Naruto, if I could just leave you: I would." Replied the Uchiha as he picked up the pillow from the ground. "But Kakashi-sensei told me to _baby-sit _you…" Sasuke smirked as Naruto looked at him with a look of anger but seeing that he could not even sit up just made it look pathetic. Sasuke 'tsked'.

"I don't need to be taken care of!" whined Naruto hiding childishly under the blankets.

The Uchiha made no comment but just tossed the pillow back on the bed making it land on Naruto's stomach. "_Dobe_, did you eat?" Sasuke asked in a unfriendly tone. Naruto made a small sound which told Sasuke nothing at all.

"Oi, Usuratonkachi…" Sasuke started walking over to Naruto's suddenly silent form, "…are you crying?" Sasuke asked almost gently but not quite. "No." Naruto snapped pulling the cover's up higher over his head. Losing his patience Sasuke ripped the blanket off of Naruto only seeing a small glimpse of Naruto's face until the said blond flipped over pressing his face agains't his pillow.

_Why are you crying…?_

"Why the hell are you crying, **Usuratonkachi**?" asked Sasuke coldly sitting down beside Naruto, somewhat curious as to why Naruto was crying. Also afraid of the fact that he could possibly be the reason as to why Naruto was crying. "I said I'm not crying, **teme**!" retaliated Naruto his voice somewhat muffled by the pillow. His hand making it's way to Sasuke's hip and attempting to push him off. "Get of my bed, **bastard**!"

But the Uchiha didn't budge at all, "_**Dobe**_, fuck! Just answer me!" growled Sasuke grabbing Naruto's wrist and jerking him upwards forcing Naruto to look at him even if it ment he had to pull the Uzumaki by the wrist and leave him dangling by his wrist. Which honestly wasn't very comfortable. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly as tears slid down the blond's cheeks. "Why the hell will you care, **teme**?! You're not the one in bed! With another ninja around to see how weak he became!" muttered Naruto as he weakly tried to get away from Sasuke's grasp.

Sasuke let go of Naruto watching him drop back unto his bed. "Now leave me alone!" growled Naruto pulling his blankets above his head again. He wished Sasuke would just go away; he just knew Sasuke was laughing at him on the inside. He just couldn't accept the fact that Sasuke was there to witness this…. This weak ninja who couldn't even sit up. And this ninja was him, Uzumaki Naruto.

"What kind of cold did you catch, dobe?" asked Sasuke going into the kitchen to make the 'dobe' a small meal. "Shut up, teme" mumbled Naruto too tired, frustrated and embarrassed to yell.

* * *

Sasuke came back a few minutes later with a bowl of Miso Ramen in hand setting it down by the blond's bedside table. "Oi, dobe, eat up." Said Sasuke frowning when he saw Naruto not even moving to make an effort to eat his oh so precious ramen. Sasuke put a knee up the bed and reached for the blond's shoulder, "Don't tell me I have to feed you, Usuraton—" Sasuke stopped as he felt the burning body of the blond. What scared him the most was that Naruto was shivering uncontrollably as well. And in that moment Sasuke panicked. "_Dobe_!! What the hell is wrong?!" Sasuke asked pulling the blankets away off of the shivering body of the blond ninja. Placing a hand over Naruto's for head Sasuke cursed. 

_Why didn't you say you where __**this**__ sick!?, _Sasuke asked Naruto in his head rushing to the kitchen to get a bowl of hot water and a small towel.

Returning a few moments after Sasuke quickly soaked the towel in the bowl and ringed it tightly before placing it gently on the blond's for head. Sasuke was worried for the blond which surprised him a bit. Sure he liked Naruto before but he forced those feelings out of him a long time ago because he knew Naruto was a straight person. Well as far as he knew.

* * *

A hand came to cup Naruto's cheek and Sasuke could feel the burning skin that just made him feel more nervous. Sasuke felt like it was all his fault. Naruto wouldn't have gotten sick if he hadn't told him to leave yesterday. Sasuke pulled up a chair so he could sit beside Naruto crossing his arms out in front of him as he leaned forward to rest on the bed. 

"Naruto's going to die" whispered a voice, Sasuke looked around to find himself no longer in Naruto's apartment room but in the middle of darkness a spotlight that seemed to come out from no where was focused on him. "And guess what, Sasuke, you're going to help me kill him!" said the voice triumphantly snickering.

Sasuke stood up from the chair as it faded away. "Who are you!?" Sasuke demanded looking directly in front of him. He could make out the form of something big. And an overwhelming amount of charka was leaking out of it. "I'm Kyuubi… and I just wanted to thank you in advance." The voice answered moving deeper into the darkness so that Sasuke couldn't see it's form anymore.

"Thank me for what?!"

Kyuubi snickered, "For helping me kill Naruto of course!" said the voice happily but it was laced with malice. Sasuke growled, "That's a damn lie! He's still alive!!" yelled Sasuke doing the seals for the chidori and running toward Kyuubi. As he ran closer the light coming from the chidori allowed him to see the faint form of something he couldn't quite see clearly even with the light provided by his chidori technique. It just snickered as he got closer.

And when he finally landed the hit on that thing the darkness was lifted and everything was in white. He could see what he had hit clearly now. "N-Naruto?!" Sasuke asked in disbelief as he saw the bloody form of Naruto agains't his hand then falling prostrate on the ground before him.

"See you helped me kill Naruto, you killed Naruto! Naruto's dead! Naruto's **dead!**"

* * *

He didn't know how long but when he woke up he found Naruto sitting up beside him eating the ramen he had prepared him even if it was already cold. "Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he sat back up looking at Naruto finish his bowl of ramen quickly. 

The blond's eyes widened when he heard Sasuke call him by his name. "What?" Naruto asked coldly placing the bowl back on the table and looking at Sasuke. But before Sasuke could even answer Naruto looked away sadly, "If you're just going to make fun of me, _teme_, just get the hell out of here! I told you I don't need—" Naruto stopped talking as Sasuke launched at him pushing him back down against the bed giving him a close-mouthed kiss.

This left Naruto dizzy and he struggled to get Sasuke away from him, "t-teme! What the fuck!?" he yelled as Sasuke parted from him and he sat up immediately. He looked into the Uchiha's eyes. He wasn't glaring at him. He actually looked worried and was about to cry. The Uzumaki moved his head back wards and hit the bed's head board when Sasuke tried to lean in for another kiss. "Stop…**teme**…" mumbled Naruto in a tone that seemed some what gentle; bringing a hand up and putting his fingers on Sasuke's lips preventing Sasuke from kissing him again. "You'll get sick…" the blond added looking away a small blush making it's way to his cheeks. As Sasuke's lips pushed gently agains't Naruto's hand.

Sasuke looked at Naruto in disbelief. _He's not disgusted?_ The black haired ninja grabbed Naruto's wrist taking his hand away. "Naruto, I…" Sasuke began but he couldn't get the words out. Instead he pressed his lips against Naruto's again his lips licking at Naruto's. He was expecting to be pushed away again but instead Naruto just looked at him in shock and his face was all red. The Uchiha ninja pulled away letting Naruto take a deep breath. "I don't understand, Sasuke…." Naruto whispered looking at Sasuke with confused eyes. Sasuke only pulled Naruto in a hug making the blond even more confused. But Naruto didn't struggle.

"I love you, Naruto"

* * *

**--To be continued.

* * *

**


	2. Need, and Want

**Chapter 2 "Need, and Want"

* * *

**

Hearing such words from his teammate scared Naruto. Was Kyuubi playing with his mind again? What a cruel trick to play. That damned fox demon always played tricks on him when it got bored. Why couldn't it just shut up and disappear!? Naruto didn't say anything- it was too confusing.

The Uchiha looked at the blond before him. A horrible pain gripping his heart_, I knew it he hates me… _. Sasuke moved away from Naruto getting off the bed watching as the blond slowly got back under his sheets yelling something about Sasuke being a bastard and helping Kyuubi tease him. "What the hell, _teme_?!" shouted Naruto from under the sheets his voice sounding really flustered. "Stop j-joking around!"

The said 'teme' sat down on the chair beside the bed looking at the blond skeptically, "That wasn't a joke, _dobe_" it was a simple answer but Naruto knew better. That demon just liked playing with him like this. Every now and then that demon would do something to piss him off. "Stop calling be '_dobe_'" Naruto retorted sitting up again giving Sasuke a pout. But said nothing else.

* * *

It started raining outside again.

* * *

Naruto had fallen asleep leaving Sasuke to wonder why the blond didn't give any of the reactions he was expecting. He was at least expecting Naruto to question him, or at least get mad at him. But the Uzumaki didn't do any of those things- he just yelled at him once and fell asleep. Somehow it made Sasuke mad. Was his feelings just that insignificant for Naruto?! Did Naruto think he was lying?!

Did the blond have some one else?! How was that possible…?

"… usuratonkachi…" Sasuke whispered angrily glaring at the back of Naruto. That blond sure knew how to anger him. Here he was sleeping on the bed with his back turned to Sasuke. And that was all! He had confessed to him- and Naruto didn't say anything to really awknowledge it. Was there something wrong?!

* * *

The rain started getting stronger. There'll be a storm.

Just ahead was the giant cage of Kyuubi. Naruto stood before it calling the demon's name. And in an instant two eyes stared down at him one claw stomping unto the ground startling the blond. This made the demon laugh.

"What do you want, kit?" it growled out playfully but this just made the blond's glare harden. "You!" Naruto started pointing a finger at the demon fox accusingly, "Why the hell are you playing with me like this?!" he asked waiting for an answer. That demon fox better have a good answer.

First there was an awkward silence. The ragged breathing of a blond ninja still in his night clothes echoed through out the noiseless room. Then came a small growl it was meant to be a snicker the Kyuubi's eyes narrowed slightly it's tongue running against his fangs. "What?" it asked innocently before moving it's head forward to show Naruto it's open mouth baring it's fangs casually, "Come closer. I can't hear you…" The demon continued it's fangs already past the cage's bars taunting the blond to come close.

Naruto came closer resisting the urge to kick Kyuubi right on it's nose. "I said, why the hell are you playing with my mind!!" Naruto repeated making sure he was not in range of Kyuubi's mouth. The demon lowered it's head so he could stare into the Uzumaki before him. It snickered at him exhaling a gust of hot wind through it's nose at Naruto pushing the latter backwards slightly. "What do you mean _exactly_ kit?" it asked. Starting to become irritated.

"You know what I mean!!"

"Really now, kit? Then enlighten me on what **you** know, that _I_ know."

This made the Uzumaki so frustrated but he kept his ground leaning in closer so he could smell Kyuubi's breath coming from it's mouth. It smelled of blood; it was putrid. "You're jokes about Sasuke!! They're as annoying as hell!!" the blond ground out. "Don't play with my damn feelings!!" The Uzumaki aimed a punch at Kyuubi's nose but the said demon had pulled it's nose back into the cage with an angry growl.

It banged it's claw against the bars of the cage it's charka bubbling from with in. "I don't know what you're talking about, kid!!" it shouted making Naruto flinch. Then it grinned widely letting silence rule the area once again.

"So that's what that was about!" it let out a low snicker eyeing the blond. It moved it's mouth back out of it's cage before letting it's tongue graze over it's lips. "Listen, kit. If I wanted to mess with your head I'd do it in a much better way." it whispered a small grin ending it's sentence. Naruto did not understand what the fox said, "what do you mean…?" he asked stepping backwards as the fox blew another gust of wind through it's nose.

"That Uchiha likes you!! I had nothing to do with what happened a while ago!" it laughed jerking it's head backwards so that it was completely hidden in the darkness only it's eyes proving that it was still in fact still there. Naruto stared hard into the darkness of the cage wanting to go in there and beat the crap out of Kyuubi for telling him such a **lie**. How can his best friend, teammate, and rival like him?! Him, Uzumaki Naruto?! Konoha's biggest loser.

"That's hilarious, your rival likes you! What do you want to do? I say we _beat him up_ to knock some sense in him!" it grinned widely letting out laughter that sounded like growling. "…_or_…" it started it's voice malicious, "would you rather _fuck_ with him? And by the way- I'm **not** going to let my vessel be uke…" the latter was a warning. It was only natural that a powerful demon like Kyuubi no Kitsune didn't want to play submissive.

* * *

There was thunder now, and lightning. And Sasuke was still staring at Naruto who now had managed to roll over unto his back. It had been an hour now and Sasuke was just about to give up on waiting for Naruto to wake up. "….fuck…. Sasuke…." the blond muttered in his sleep making the Uchiha freeze and turn to look at him (not that he turned away). The blond groaned in his sleep making the Uchiha jump up and stare at him. Sasuke watched mesmerized was Naruto having a dream… about him?

"I…. I'll never….. fuck…teme…" Naruto turned over unto his stomach this time. This made Sasuke growl. Sasuke has had it, what kind of dream is that _dobe _having?! A frown made it's way to his lips as he continued to watch the blond. If the blond doesn't want him he'll _**make**_ him want him. Even in his sleep he hated him?

* * *

A loud clap of thunder filled the skies.

This made the blond sit up, panting. That Kyuubi truly had a way of making him angry. "Awake, now? _**Dobe**_." Sasuke asked, his voice filled with so much anger that he was really sure that Sasuke's confession a while ago was all just a big lie. The blond sat up, "Shut up**, teme**. Didn't I tell you to leave?" asked Naruto looking at Sasuke.

"…Teme?!"

Naruto yelped as Sasuke pushed his chest so that he was leaning flat on the wall beside his bed. "Let go of me!" the blond demanded as Sasuke got up and kneeled on top of the bed. Cerulean eyes met obsidian as a pale hand forced it's way into Naruto's pants. "I'll prove to you that I wasn't joking…" Sasuke whispered gently grabbing Naruto _there_.

A small whimper escaped the blond's mouth as Sasuke grabbed him. "W-what are you talking about, teme!?" asked Naruto trying to bite back the small noises trying to escape his throat as Sasuke started to rub him. The Uchiha's eyes stared into Naruto's which were filled with hate for him. "I love you Naruto." the Uchiha's lips descended upon Naruto's trying to push past the blond's lips.

Naruto struggled closing his mouth tightly his hands pushing against the other's shoulders. Finally parting from the blond's lips Sasuke gently squeezed Naruto, "You love me too, don't you? Seeing that you're hard here…" Sasuke whispered as Naruto's face stained red. The poor blond was hard, and was panting for air that escaped his lungs.

"Tell me you love me, Naruto."

"You… don't love me…" Naruto answered trying his best to ignore the pleasure Sasuke was giving him. He just couldn't believe the other. "This is just a lie..." Naruto panted as he felt Sasuke let go of him. He truly loved Sasuke, but he denied it to the point that he thought it was some sort of misdirected attraction.

A fist met Sasuke's face and he was tossed out of the bed. "I hate you!!" Naruto shouted. He hated Sasuke so much now… but that was a lie; and Sasuke loved him soo much. Tears slid down Naruto's face as he stared at his bed sheets, his erection going away on it's own. Sasuke looked at Naruto with anger in his eyes. But it softened as the blond broke into a crying fit. Climbing back up on the bed carefully Sasuke pulled Naruto into a hug, "I love you…. I love you… Naruto" he repeated it over and over the blond started to cry even more. He felt some how happy- if Sasuke really loved him…

He'd be so happy. Sasuke Uchiha. That cold hearted bastard in love with him? The noisy and loud blond. And the more Sasuke told him he loved him the more he wanted to believe. Surely... Kyuubi wasn't some perverted demon who just wanted to see him get screwed. Or in Kyuubi's case screw Sasuke. Maybe if he gave this a chance... and if it worked out- he'd love Sasuke back. But not now. He didn't want to get hurt- he didn't want to be rejected.

Naruto's hand encircled Sasuke's waist as he cried unto the Uchiha's chest. "**teme**, if you're lying I'm going to kick your ass, _dattebayo_" a small chuckle came from Naruto; he was laughing at himself for saying that. Sasuke raised an eye brow at Naruto's mood swing, "What's so funny, usuratonkachi?" he asked.

"It's funny. You're calling me 'usuratonkachi' but you sound soo sweet…" Naruto teased making the Uchiha blush. "Shut up, dobe!" Sasuke snapped pushing Naruto away from himself. Naruto grinned, "You really must love me, teme! You're like a freaking tomato!" Naruto happily pointed out giggling when Sasuke tackled him unto the bed.

With Naruto was pinned underneath him, Sasuke frowned when the blond just wont stop laughing. "You must really have a fever, **dobe**!" Sasuke shouted angrily, this was supposed to be a romantic moment. And that blond surely had the best ways to break up such good moods!! "Now, shut up!" the Uchiha kissed the Uzumaki again shoving his tongue in the blond's open mouth. A hand went up to tangle in his hair- Naruto was giving in? And he just said he hated him. With the thought in mind Sasuke pulled away. "**Naruto**, say you love me." the Uchiha stated, but the blond shook his head childishly hiding underneath the blankets. "No, Sasuke."

"If you want me to say _'I Love You'_ you have to **make** me…"

* * *

To Be Continued... 


End file.
